Un ángel en Navidad
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Contest S.L.N. ―Edward ―suspiró entre besos―, sabía que algún día llegarías a mí ―mi mente obnubilada por su boca quiso hacerme entender el significado de sus palabras pero yo simplemente no podía.


_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La historia sí es mía._

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

_**Titulo**: Un ángel en Navidad. _

_**Penname**: Gissbella De Salvatore._

_**Summary**: Contest S.L.N. __―Edward ―suspiró entre besos―, sabía que algún día llegarías a mí ―mi mente obnubilada por su boca quiso hacerme entender el significado de sus palabras pero yo simplemente no podía._

_**Pareja a Trabajar**: Edward y Bella_

_**Número de palabras**: 4715_

_**Imagen utilizada**: Punto de encuentro_

_**Canción utilizada**: Santa Claus is coming to town de Frank Sinatra._

_**Frase utilizada**: Los besos son el lenguaje del amor… por lo tanto me encanta conversar contigo._

* * *

><p>Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé cruzando la sala hasta que llegué a mi dormitorio, donde dejé mi maletín con los instrumentos quirúrgicos sobre la cómoda. Seguí caminando mientras luchaba contra el moño de la corbata hasta que por fin pude sacármela y la aventé sobre la cama junto con mi camisa y mi pantalón. Dejé los zapatos al lado del closet. Me dirigí hacia el baño sacándome los calcetines y la ropa interior en el trayecto y me metí en la ducha. El agua caliente aflojó los músculos de mi espalda mientras mis manos refregaron mis ojos, tomé el jabón y empecé a pasarlo por mi cuerpo concentrándome solamente en el tacto jabonoso sobre mi cuerpo. No quería pensar porque sabía que si lo hacía a mi mente entraría un recuerdo…<p>

Sacudí la cabeza.

Tomé el bote de shampoo y poniendo un poco en mi mano, refregué mi cabello para poder sacar la transpiración de él. Dejé que la lluvia caliente sacara todo rastro de los productos de mi persona antes de cerrarla. Una vez salido de la ducha tomé una toalla para secar mi cabello en movimientos rápidos y luego la pasé por mi cuerpo hasta secarlo, la até a mi cintura y fui hacia el lavado. El aire del baño estaba espeso debido al vapor asique inhalé profundamente por la nariz mientras sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban de calidez hasta que lo solté. Eché pasta dental en mi cepillo de dientes y luego lo llevé a mi boca. Trabajaba como médico en el hospital de Seattle en mis turnos correspondientes y algunas veces hacía reemplazos, entonces estaba acostumbrado a que todo esté limpio y ordenado y parecía que eso había influenciado en mi persona y en mi hogar. Me incliné hacia el grifo y me enjuagué la boca. Me erguí nuevamente en mi posición y apoyé mis manos en el lavado. El espejo se encontraba empañado. Pasé mi mano derecha de forma brusca y rápida sobre éste para encontrar el reflejo de mis ojos verdes en él.

Según Esme, mi madre, mis ojos eran del color esmeralda más hermoso que ella había visto nunca; si me lo preguntaran diría que el hecho de que yo era su hijo influía en su comentario. Una opinión que me surgió del pensamiento de que ella tenía exactamente el mismo color de ojos. Según ella los ojos de colores claros reflejaban aun más emociones que los oscuros, pero yo no veía emoción alguna en los míos, sino bosque. Suspiré y fui a mi habitación para vestirme.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y tenía un viaje de dos horas desde Chicago hasta el pequeño pueblito de Forks, en Washington. Una vez que me vestí y pasé mi mano por mi cabello, sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho por él, tomé mi teléfono, una de mis chaquetas más abrigadas y el bolso que contenía los regalos para mi familia. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi departamento con dirección al garaje. Metí la bolsa en la parte trasera del auto y una vez yo adentro, arranqué con rumbo a mi familia.

Mientras conducía encendí la radio donde sonaba el tan famoso villancico de **'Santa Claus is coming to town'** interpretado por Frank Sinatra. El clima estaba frío y a pesar de ser temprano todavía el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

Mis padres se habían establecido en la concurrida ciudad de Chicago apenas casarse. La familia de mi padre era millonaria y al morir sus padres y ser hijo único, toda la fortuna quedó en sus manos pero aun así, mi padre se recibió de médico. A los dos años tuvieron a mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Alto, musculoso, con alma y hoyuelos de niño, Emmett creció y se graduó de arquitecto. Se casó a los veinticinco años y vivía en Nueva York con su esposa Rosalie Hale, rubia, alta, hermosa, y modelo. Tenían una hija de tres años llamada Lilian y era la mezcla exacta de los dos. Dos años después del nacimiento de Emmett nací yo, Edward Cullen; alto, cabello cobrizo, piel pálida, ojos verdes y alma de viejo. Tres años después nació Alice; bajita, pelo negro azabache, piel pálida y ojos verdes pero más oscuros que los míos. Ella estaba comprometida con Jasper Hale, hermano gemelo de Rosalie.

Mis padres vivieron en Chicago hasta que, cuando fuimos los suficientemente grandes como para ir a la Universidad, se mudaron a Forks debido a un puesto que le ofrecieron a Carlisle en el hospital del pequeño pueblo. A mis padres no les importaba la riqueza ni mucho menos asique se instalaron allí.

Mi teléfono sonó asique lo puse en manos libres.

― ¿Diga?

― _¡Hola, hermanito! ¿Dónde te encuentras? ―_sonreí al escuchar la voz de Alice del otro lado de la línea.

―Hola, Alice. En veinte minutos estoy allí. ¿Ya se han reunido todos?

―_Sip. Sólo faltas tú._

―Genial.

―_Entonces… ¿Qué me has comprado, hermanito? ―_su tono de voz había cambiado a un tono zalamero.

Sonreí.

―No te he comprado nada, Alice. Supongo que si has sido una buena chica Santa Claus te traerá tu regalo.

Ella bufó.

―Está bien. Solo ―se interrumpió y escuché la voz de Jasper en el fondo preguntando algo―… ¡En el sótano! ―le respondió ella a voz de grito aun al teléfono―. ¿Qué decía? ¡Ah, sí! Solo no te tardes.

―No te preocupes, Alice. En unos minutos llego ―dije con una sonrisa.

―Está bien ―la llamada se cortó.

Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que el verde paisaje del pueblo se había convertido en blanco. Solo lo había visto blanco cuando la conocí a ella; ésa había sido la única navidad sin que la lluvia derritiera la nieve. Tomé el sendero que me guiaba hacia la casa de mis padres y como había dicho, en unos minutos estaba estacionando frente a la casa de mis padres. Mi madre era restauradora de propiedades y se había entretenido con ésta casa de tres pisos color blanco. Podía ver el interior decorado con luces y todo tipo de adornos a través de las paredes de cristal.

Salí del auto a la vez que la puerta principal se abrió de par en par.

― ¡Edward! ―chilló una Alice embarazada de seis meses. Ella y Jasper esperaban un varón y él no podía estar más orgulloso. Corrió con rapidez y cuidado para abrazarme―. Te extrañé mucho ―susurró.

―Yo también, Alice.

― ¡Edward, cariño! ―escuché la voz de mi madre detrás de Alice. Solté a mi hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo a mi madre―. ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!

Sonreí aun con ella en brazos. Luego de aquello aparecieron mi hermano Emmett, mi padre y Jasper. Los tres me saldaron y luego fui a sacar el bolso de la parte de atrás del auto. Alice daba brinquitos y Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¡Este es mi hermano! ―exclamó al tomar el bolso. Todos rieron y entraron a la casa. Rosalie se encontraba adentro con Lilian. La pequeña era hermosa y educada. Las saludó con un beso mientras las mujeres terminaban de preparar la cena y los hombres terminaban de acomodar la sala.

Por fin la hora de la cena llegó entre pláticas amenas y anécdotas familiares y así se pasó la hora. Mi madre había preparada un delicioso pavo con una extraña salsa de mostaza, caldo de carne y nata; para mi sorpresa me encantó, cosa que le dije cuando empezaron a levantar la mesa. Emmett no paraba de gastar chistes, Alice hablaba con Rosalie y mi madre de la habitación del niño y Jasper y mi padre estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre pacientes.

Contuve un suspiro y miré por la ventana. No podía sacarme el sentimiento de tristeza, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? La nieve me recordaba a ella.

― ¿Edward? ―la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré a mí alrededor para notar que ya todos se habían ido a la sala y yo me había quedado sentado con la mirada perdida.

Le sonreí débilmente y me levanté de la silla.

―Lo siento.

―No. Espera, Edward ―me tocó el brazo al pasar y me devolvió la sonrisa aunque esta era más maternal―. Me gustaría hablar contigo ―asentí y me volví a sentar junto con ella.

― ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

―Estoy preocupada.

Fruncí el seño.

― ¿Hay algo en lo que…?

―Mi preocupación eres tú, cariño ―fruncí el seño aun más ante sus palabras―. Edward, necesito saber qué te ocurre. Tienes veintisiete años y hace tiempo que estas solo; no he conocido a una sola chica que te interese y tengo la sensación de que es porque tú en realidad no tienes a nadie ni te importa tenerlo ―su rostro era de profunda tristeza.

Ahora sé que suspiré.

―No es ―mis manos se movían tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas que no parecían llegar a mi boca―… no es que no me interese nadie, sino que ―ella me escuchaba atentamente. Volví a suspirar―… no puedo olvidar a alguien.

Ella asintió.

― ¿La conozco? ―preguntó cautelosamente.

―No. Nadie lo hace.

Asintió lentamente.

― ¿Vive aquí? ―una sonrisa aun más triste se apoderó de mis labios.

―Vivió ―fue lo único que alcancé a susurrar antes de que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos y sus brazos me abrigaran.

―Lo siento tanto, hijo mío ―unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, también. Parecía querer preguntar algo más pero se abstuvo. Se lo agradecí.

En la sala nos quedamos hasta que fue la hora de dormir, yo tocando el piano mientras los demás cantaban los villancicos. Lily estaba emocionada. Emmett iba a poner los regalos bajo el árbol en la madrugada para que su hija no sospechara nada. Me dieron el que era mi cuarto cuando venía a quedarme para dormir. Con anterioridad había traído algunas cosas para hacer mi estadía más cómoda. Cuando se apagaron las luces me desplomé en la cama.

.

Como en todas las Navidades pasadas desde mis veintitrés años, no podía dormir. A las una y media de la madrugada, según mi reloj, me encontraba con los brazos flexionados bajo mi cabeza. Me di vuelta en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño pero era inútil. Suspiré sonoramente y me levanté para vestirme. Sabía que si no iba hacia su casa mi mente o tendría paz.

Bajé sigilosamente por las escaleras, escuchando los ronquidos de Emmett desde la otra punta del pasillo. Una vez afuera me subí al Volvo, esperando que el ronroneo de su motor no despertara a nadie de mi familia.

Sentía a mi corazón pesar el doble que antes, sabedor de que me dirigía hacia su casa, hacia su recuerdo, hacia ella. Las calles estaban solitarias y calmas al igual que la noche estaba oscura pero iluminada por millones puntos de luces. Tomé la calle que me llevaría a mi destino y divisé el bosque a su lado. Aparqué frente a la casa de dos pisos, abandonada y solamente habitada por mi recuerdo.

No salí del auto, ni siquiera podía moverme mientras mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mi respiración se hacía dificultosa. Busqué en mi interior el valor necesario para entrar porque, sencillamente, _tenía_ que entrar. Hacerlo era quizás la única manera de poder llenar el hueco, vacío y oscuro, que mi pecho sentía. Pero no podía. De alguna manera, una parte de mí quería abrazar ese hueco y dejarlo allí, hasta el final de mis días. Aunque doliera.

Gemí, apretando las manos en el volante del auto hasta que mis nudillos me dolieron, y dejé entrar en mi mente a ese recuerdo de la mejor y más amada, aterradora experiencia que había vivido a mis veintitrés años…

― _¡Vamos, Eddy! ―me había insistido Emmett. Gruñí ante el odiado apodo―. -¡No te quedes aquí toda la noche siendo un amargado!_

―_Es verdad ―lo había secundado Alice, quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ambos ya estaban vestidos para salir―. Siempre te quedas aquí. ¡Es la última fiesta de Navidad que los chicos hacen! Por lo menos ven a ésta._

_Era la última fiesta que organizaban debido a que la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban en la Universidad y no tendrían tiempo ni ganas de realizar otras. Era la despedida._

_Había suspirado, rendido. _

―_Está bien. Voy. Pero no me quedaré hasta tarde asique Alice ve con Emmett así luego regresas con Emmett ―Alice había chillado ante mi respuesta con una enorme sonrisa._

_La fiesta se había organizado en la casa de Mike Newton, el chico popular del colegio, según lo que me había contado Alice quien era la que más tiempo pasaba en Forks visitando a mis padres. Recordaba el momento cuando mis ojos se agrandaron cuando vi a toda la muchedumbre joven en la casa. Adentro parecía estar repleto y afuera había aun más personas bailando._

―_Definitivamente no me quedaré mucho tiempo ―había murmurado. Alice había sido la primera en tratar de entrar a la casa con éxito y luego, para mi sorpresa, Emmett también lo logró. Yo les seguí. Alice nos había dicho, o más bien gritado por encima del barullo de la música, que iba a por unas cervezas. Emmett había asentido pero rápidamente desapareció de mi vista para bailar con una morena. Yo me había quedado allí, parado y observando todo cuando vi a la que, lo supe en ese instante, iba a ser mi amor para toda la vida. Ella se encontraba apoyada en una de las paredes de un pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una pierna flexionada contra la pared. Vi su cabello caoba enmarcar su rostro de forma de corazón, vi sus ojos color chocolates mirar entre la multitud, la vi mordiéndose su labio inferior y luego suspirar. Parecía cansada y triste. No debía tener más de diecinueve años. Noté que sus ropas estaban tan pasadas de moda que hasta yo me había dado cuenta. Alice se moriría si la veía._

_Sin ser consciente de mis acciones di un paso hacia adelante pero me vi abordado por una chica bajita._

―_Hola, guapo. Soy Jessica, ¿Cómo te llamas? ―su voz pretendía ser sensual. Pretendía._

_Le sonreí por cortesía._

―_Edward._

―_Entonces, Edward ―desde mi visión periférica vi como se agitaba el cabello, pero mi atención estaba puesta en mi ángel, quien se había separado de la pared y se encontraba caminando lejos de mi vista―, ¿Quieres…?_

―_Lo siento ―la interrumpí mientras caminaba en dirección hacia el ángel. Con empujones y pedidos de disculpas caminé, siguiéndola. Pasé por la cocina donde había una pareja que, prácticamente estaba follando. Pero mi atención fue capturada por la puerta que seguramente daba hacia el patio trasero, cuando se cerró desde el lado de afuera. Corrí y salí del caldeado lugar para entrar al frío exterior. Caminé sobre la nieve, mirando hacia los lados pero no la vi. Miré hacia abajo y no había pisadas por ningún lado. ¿Se habría ido? Seguí caminando._

_Al mirar hacia mi derecha vi una imagen que podría llegar a ser una postal navideña: detrás de las ramas y hojas nevadas de un árbol había un pino de un metro y medio aproximadamente y sus ramas estaban decoradas con pequeñas luces navideñas y cubiertas por nieve. Las luces iluminaban el suelo de tal manera que parecía haber una burbuja a su alrededor. La vista se volvió perfecta cuando la vi a ella acerarse al pino, de espaldas a mí. Noté como se volvía a cruzar de brazos y a la vez cruzaba las piernas._

― _¿Tienes frío? ―mi voz cortó la paz de la noche. Ella se volvió para mirarme apreciativamente. "Por favor que no sea de esas chicas" pensé para mis adentros. Su mirada pasó desde mi chaqueta hasta mis zapatos. Escuché a unas muchachas riendo unos metros detrás de mí para luego perderse el sonido cuando se fueron. El ángel suspiró y volvió a darse la vuelta, mirando hacia las luces del árbol. ¿Me estaba evitando? No pude evitar sentirme herido, pero cuando se acurrucó más no pude evitar preocuparme―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―volví a preguntar cuando estuve a unos tres pasos detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó y se giró hacia mí. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla._

― _¿M-Me hablas a m-mí? ―su voz era dulce y tranquila pero no parecía entrecortada por el llanto sino que era titubeante, como si esperara que me dirigiera a otra persona._

―_Sí. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―respiró profundamente y me miró con los ojos abiertos como los platos. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar y su boca se abría y se cerraba._

―_S-Sí. Es solo que ―la tristeza de sus ojos fue reemplazada por la calidez de la alegría, me sonrió con la sonrisa más hermosa que yo hubiera visto en toda mi vida―… nada. Nada ―volvió a repetir―otra lágrima salió rodó por su mejilla. No me pude contener y la limpié con mi mano. Ella se congeló y el aire parecía haberse quedado en su garganta. Sus ojos brillaron y su mano fue hacia la mía, que aun reposaba en su mejilla, para tocarla con el más suave de los tactos e inclinó la cabeza en ella. Su piel era seda y estaba tibia. Un suspiro de placer salió de sus labios y mi pecho pareció contagiarse y llenarse de la calidez que recorría sus ojos._

― _¿Cómo te llamas? ―pregunté en un susurro, sin querer dañar la magia del momento._

―_Isabella Swan. Pero nunca me gustó el nombre asique solo dime Bella ―sonreí. El apodo le quedaba como un guante._

―_Está bien, sólo Bella ―ella me sonrió―. Soy Edward Cullen y es un placer ―nos quedamos allí sin hablar hasta que la música que provenía de la casa cambió a una más lenta―. ¿Bailas? ―miró mi mano extendida y asintió, dubitativa._

―_Mmm. Soy muy mala asique no te sorprendas si te piso ―reí._

―_Todo depende de quién te guíe ―tomó mi mano y la traje hacia mi pecho. Puse mi otra mano en su cadera mientras que ella rodeaba con la suya mi cintura. No comprendía cómo se sentía mi corazón; era un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes._

― _¿Has venido con alguien? ―ella negó con la cabeza._

―_No. Pasaba por aquí y… entré sin que me invitaran ―parecía avergonzada._

_Me reí._

―_No creo que les importe, Bella. Pero ¿Tus padres te dejaron salir a ésta hora? ―se mordió el labio._

―_No, digo sí, pero ellos murieron hace años ―la tristeza era palpable en su voz._

― _¡Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella! ―la abracé sin poder contenerme y ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho―. ¿Cuándo pasó?_

―_Yo tenía dieciocho años. Una navidad, hace cuatro años, iban a pasar las fiestas en casa del amigo de mi padre, en La Push. Llovía mucho y el auto se salió de la carretera y volcó ―ella se apretó aun más a mí. ¿Cuándo ella tenía dieciochos? Si habían pasado cuatro años entonces ella tenía veintidós. Parecía difícil de creerlo ya que parecía más joven. Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras ahogaba un sollozo y a mí se me partió el alma―. ¿Edward?_

― _¿Sí?_

― _¿Me darías un beso? ―podría jurar que mi corazón también la había escuchado porque empezó a galopar. Pero no me lo tuvo que repetir. bajé mi cabeza a su altura y nuestros labios se encontraron en media de una corriente eléctrica que se descargó en todo mi cuerpo, pero era algo sumamente agradable. Más que agradable. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Pedí permiso para entrar en su cálida boca y me lo concedió con un gemido ahogado. Con mis dos manos abracé su cintura, apretándola hasta que tuve miedo de dejarla sin respiración pero ella no se quejó._

―_**Los besos son el lenguaje del amor**_

― _¿En serio? ―me preguntó. Asentí._

―… _**por lo tanto me encanta conversar contigo.**_

―_Edward ―suspiró entre besos―, sabía que algún día llegarías a mí ―mi mente obnubilada por su boca quiso hacerme entender el significado de sus palabras pero yo simplemente no podía. Sentí sus tímidas manos en mi pecho y sus labios se separaron de los míos. Abrí mis ojos y la encontré mirándome. Nuestras frentes se juntaron―. Quiero ―dudó unos segundos―… quiero que hagamos el amor, Edward._

_Creí que mi corazón se había derenido._

― _¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres…?_

_Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello._

―_Es la única forma que tengo de ser libre, Edward ―sus ojos brillaban―. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Yo… yo no sé como describir esto…_

―_Como si mi corazón se hinchara de felicidad con tan solo ver tu rostro._

―_Creo que eso lo resume bastante bien ―rió celestialmente―. Necesito amarte, Edward ―suspiró contra mis labios―. Déjame amarte ―y nuevamente caí en el embrujo de sus besos. Su mano se enredó en mi cabello y las mías se colaron bajo su blusa. Me sacó la chaqueta por los hombros y yo la agarré, tendiéndola sobre la nieve. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la tumbé suavemente. Había tomado mi decisión. Ella me sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella, tumbándome. Acaricié su piel mientras ella basaba mi cuello y la sentí recorrer mi espalda. Gemí. Nuestras manos exploraron el resto de nuestros cuerpos arrancándonos suspiros y gemidos…_

―_Edward ―gimió ella mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja―. Te necesito ―para ese entonces ya estábamos ambos desnudos. Bajé mi boca hacia su pecho izquierdo; lamí, mordí y besé su pezón, arrancándole suaves gemidos que me volvían loco. Me tomó por el cabello y subió mi cabeza hacia sus labios, donde nos besamos apasionadamente, sin tener lo suficiente del otro―. ¡Por favor! ―lloriqueó en mi oído―. Necesito que me ames y así podré ser libre._

_Mi miembro ya estaba erecto desde hacía rato pero quería hacerla disfrutar antes de sellar nuestro amor. Sostuve mi peso en mis brazos y entré en ella lentamente. Era el cielo._

―_Edward ―suspiró. Me quedé quieto unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a mí; yo no era especialmente pequeño. Bella movió las caderas experimentalmente y gimió de manera sonora. Sonreí y comencé a moverme lentamente mientras estrellaba mis labios con los de ella nuevamente. Jugamos a esa danza tan placentera hasta que dejamos de sentir el frío de la intemperie en la que nos encontrábamos. Me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas para ayudarme a enterrarme aun más profundo en ella._

―_Te amo, Bella ―las palabras dejaron mi boca sin pedir permiso alguno. ¡Nos conocíamos hace menos de una hora y ya le había dicho que la amaba! Me congelé, esperando su reacción a mi locura pero ella no pareció asustada, sino que me sonrió abiertamente. Me besó nuevamente y seguí moviéndome. Mis embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas hasta cuando sentí cómo me venía. Ella llegó primero y la besé para silenciar su grito de liberación. Unas embestidas más y rugí. Me desplomé allí con ella y no dijimos palabra alguna durante unos minutos._

―_Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre ―susurró en mi oído._

―_Hazlo ―le respondí. Ella me miró interminablemente y luego apartó la mirada._

―_Hace frío ahora ―rió tímidamente y creí que se sonrojaría pero no lo hizo._

―_Tienes razón ―me salí de encima de ella y nos vestimos, estremeciéndonos porque la ropa estaba fría debido a la nieve. La vi mirar hacia las calles y luego al cielo una vez estuvimos vestidos―. ¿Tienes que irte ya?_

_Titubeó._

―_Sería… conveniente._

―_Te llevo ―no iba a dejar que estuviera sola en las calles a tan altas horas de la madrugada._

―_Gracias ―me sonrió y me besó dulcemente―. Vamos que tengo frío ―me rodeó la cintura y yo le pasé los brazos por los hombros mientras caminábamos hacia mi Volvo. _

_El camino fue tranquilo con la radio encendida. Me guió hacia su casa y aparqué enfrente. Dudé si la casa era habitable y hasta se lo pregunté pero ella solo rió, aunque lo hizo débilmente. La casa era sencilla pero lo que me había llamado la atención eran los pastos altos a su alrededor y la obvia escalinata rota del porche. Parecía abandonada hace años, aunque… ¡Seguramente vivía sola! Una mujer no podría contar el pasto o reparar ladera…_

―_Fue la noche más hermosa que he tenido toda mi vida ―interrumpió mis cavilaciones con una sonrisa._

―_También lo fue para mí ―apunté con mi barbilla a la casa―. ¿No te sientes sola allí? ―ella suspiró y miró hacia la casa, también._

―_Hace exactamente cuatro años que me siento más sola que nunca. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar ―asentí, mi corazón empezó a martillear en mi pecho y las palabras se apoderaron nuevamente de mí._

―_Bella, yo no vivo aquí ―hablé apresuradamente―. Vivo en Chicago y mañana tengo que volver allí pero pasado mañana volveré y te buscaré ―tomé sus rostros entre mis manos―. Nos iremos juntos a Chicago, ¿Qué dices?_

_Sus ojos estaban llorosos._

― _¡Oh, Edward! En verdad quisiera…_

― _¿Pero?_

―_Yo… yo no sé si te convenga…_

―_Bella, escúchame ―la miré directamente a esas profundidades achocolatadas que me invitaban a zambullirme―. Te quiero a ti ―ella asintió―. ¿quieres venir y empezar una vida conmigo allí? ―lo vi en sus ojos, vi la lucha interna que ésta pregunta le ocasionaba. Finalmente suspiró._

―_Sí que quiero, Edward ―le sonreí y la acerqué para besarla._

―_Espérame, por favor. Pasado mañana vuelvo ―ella asintió y pude ver sus ojos empañados._

―_Te amo, Edward. Si… si algo sale como no lo planeaste… recuerda que a pesar de que solo nos hemos conocido hace horas… yo te amo con toda mi alma ―me acarició la mejilla―. Es tuya desde el momento en que te vi ―me besó suavemente. Parecía que esperaba a que pasara algo malo. Pero, ¿Qué podía pasar?_

_._

_Cumplí mi palabra y volví el día prometido. Ni siquiera pasé por la casa de mi madre; no le había contado a nadie lo que había vivido con Bella, nadie sabía de ella pero yo quería que fuera una sorpresa ya que a mi madre le preocupaba que con veintitrés años estuviera solo. Lloviznaba mientras recorría el camino que Bella me había señalado madrugadas atrás hasta que llegué y aparqué enfrente. Salí del auto rápidamente y subí de un salto la escalinata rota y llamé a la puerta. Nadie contestó. ¿Se estaría bañando? Volví a llamar con los nudillos en la puerta._

― _¿Bella? ―no procedía ruido alguno de la casa y me recorrió un escalofrío. Algo no estaba bien._

― _¿Joven? ―me di vuelta para ver a una mujer que a juzgar por las bolsas que tenían sus manos venía de comprar―. ¿Busca a alguien?_

―_Mmm. Sí. ¿Sabe que sucedió con la persona que vivía en ésta casa? ―ella frunció el seño._

―_Nadie vive en aquella casa, joven. Los Swan vivían allí hasta hace cuatro años pero murieron en un accidente de carretera una navidad._

―_Sí, lo sé ―bajé la escalinata para acercarme―. Pero busco a su hija, Isabella Swan._

_La mujer me miró, sorprendida._

―_Pero… ella estaba en el auto con sus padres ese fatídico día navideño ―suspiró con pesar―. La conocí desde pequeña. Era tan hermosa y buena ―me miró con los ojos sembrados de tristeza―… fue la primera en morir de los tres._

Solté el volante mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba respirando entrecortadamente y las lágrimas resbalaban en mis mejillas. Salí del auto, necesitaba aire y quizás la lluvia que caía me espejara, aunque no ayudó mucho. Di un grito ahogado y golpeé el auto para luego llevarme las manos a mi rostro.

_Necesito que me ames y así podré ser libre, _me había dicho ella. ¡Cuánta soledad debió haber pasado mi ángel en esos cuatro años! Había tenido que esperar a que alguien la amara para que su alma pudiera descansar en paz. _Dios,_ pensé. _Cuida a mi ángel que en un tiempo espero tener la dicha de reunirme con ella._

Mis manos cayeron a mi costado y miré hacia la abandonada casa. El viento silbó un poco más fuerte, derritiendo la nieve y mis ropas se mojaban.

―Eres libre, mi amor ―susurré entre lágrimas de dolor debido a que no la tenía conmigo y de felicidad por el hecho de que gracias a mí había dejado de ser un hermoso ángel perdido en un mundo de seres humanos―. Eres libre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Como verán a éste OS lo hice para el Contest: Sintiendo la Navidad. Apreciaría su apoyo y si les gustó pueden votar por él en: _http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad (sin espacios, claro)

**¿Review?**


End file.
